


Boat Race

by Political_Bastards



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Political_Bastards/pseuds/Political_Bastards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the Foreign Office, David being as competitive as he is, is all fired up about the Boat Race, and ready to spark up a rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat Race

The door opened and he glanced up to look at the man entering. His eyes flick to the clock on the wall before falling back down to his work.

“You’re early David, you’re not usually here for another twenty minutes”. He signed off another document with a bit of a flourish, looked at it, and then proceeded on to the next one, placing the former on a pile on his desk..

The man, David, sits down on one of the sofas in the large, ornate office.

“Well, I figured I’d be early today. Its not like I’m usually the last person to arrive, you know that’s Francis.” He sighs and opens his folder, removing its contents. More documents, like the ones on the desk. He pulls a pen out of his pocket, looks at the paper on the top of his own small pile, clicks it and starts writing.

“Yeah, its just weird okay?” They sit in silence for a while before David clicks his pen with a sigh and puts his feet up on the sofa. With eyes like a hawk, the man at the desk sees the motion from the corner of his eye and barks

“Hey, feet off the furniture!” Startled, David jumps, quickly placing his feet firmly on the ground and standing up, knocking his papers everywhere. He then tuts, bending down to pick up his documents.

“Honestly Philip. You didn’t need to shout, you scared the life out of me”

“I didn’t shout, I was just telling you. You know I don’t like it.”

David ignores him until he has collected all of the papers.

“So, did you watch the boat race on Sunday?” He says with a smirk, almost ready to boast.

“Unlike some people, Tobias, Joyce, and I were here, doing some work morning and I spent the afternoon with my family.”

David shakes his head, smiling at the evasion. “But did you watch it?”

Philip rolls his eyes, looking up, knowing he would do this. “Yes, of course I bloody watched it David.”

David smiles gleefully and walks slowly towards Philip’s desk, “So you know that Oxford lost to Cambridge then?” Philip turns away from David to avoid seeing the smug look he knows is on his face.

“Only in the Men’s race. They lost the Women’s race didn’t they.” “That’s not as important as the Men’s race though.” Philip taps his pen on the desk in annoyance, almost feeling the smugness now. “Yes it is-” “You wouldn’t be saying that if it were the other way around now would you Philip?” He had him there. Of course he did. They might have only worked together for two years, but David still knew him.

“Look David, I might have gone to Oxford, and so? We lost, but I’m really not bothered by it. I’m not as competitive as you are and would like to do some work before our meeting.” Philip picks up the next document and begins reading it through.

David sighs, looking down and tapping his finger on the desk, “Sure”, before turning away. Sensing his colleagues dampened mood, Philip puts the document down. 

“Look, David. I know you like to get into the rivalry between the Universities, and you even did University Challenge, twice, and won, twice, beating my college. Come on, if that’s not a competitive nature, I don’t know what is.”

David looks around a bit, “I guess you’re right, I am clearly more competitive than you. Apologies for getting all… over-excited, sometimes it just gets the better of me.”

Philip snorts, causing David to look up, “We’ll get our own back _Captain_ Lidington, don’t you worry.” David looks at him, mouth open, not knowing how to respond to the title. “Oxford will definitely win the rest of this season’s matches, because _we_ have the better teams.”

David wonders back over, standing in front of his desk, “You think you’ll win? No chance. Cambridge are better at every level. And look at you swooping in, trying to one up me, with as little interest that you have. Always trying to show your better than us Cambridge graduates, eh, _Mr Foreign Secretary?”_

David smirks at him, but not one to be beaten in such a situation, Philip retaliates. “Too right. Its good to know you know who your betters are, Captain.”

David shakes his head and leans down, placing his hands firmly on the desk, “But of course I do, Mr Foreign Secretary, _Sir_. I bow down only to the Prime Minister and the head of my department.”

Philip raises an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat, “You would bow down to your head of department, Captain?”

As well as leaning down, David then further leans across the desk, “Only if he were to ask me, not as a Cambridge man, but as his Minister of State.” He winks at Philip.

Philip licks his lips, “I’m sure your head of department could ask you as either of those two things and you would do it, Captain.”

David bites his own lip, “Would I _Mr Foreign Secretary_?”

Philip sits and watches him bite his lip, “Oh, I think you would Captain.” They stare into each others eyes for what seems like minutes before they’re interrupted.

“Oh would you two just make out already? Seriously you couldn’t cut that sexual tension with a lawnmower.” The two men flush at the others words, but before they break eye contact, David winks at Philip, making him blush harder.

“I think you’ve got that idiom mixed up there Hugo.” Another man enters and starts pulling documents out.

Hugo, the other, dismisses the comment. “I’m older than you James, remember that” “Tell me about it” James mutters under his breath. “Oi, that’s rude. I’m older, and I know all about these things.”

Another man laughs, “I bet you know all about sexual tension, don’t you Hugo? Growing up at Eton must have been hard.” James laughs, earning him a gentle slap on the head from Hugo. “What? Is it pick on Hugo day today? Tobias, I thought you would back me up, but no.”

No longer blushing, but unable to look at one of his ministers, Philip calls their attention. “Can we discuss this later? I know Francis and Joyce aren’t here yet, but we really need to get started on this meeting.” They sit down, “Yeah we should continue this later, because God knows you two will be all over each other afterwards if we don’t, and we do have work to do.”

Half listening to Hugo, David makes eye contact with Philip, his mind running wild at the suggestion and implications, before looking away, and pulling his papers towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit.


End file.
